Il'Haan Tuer'nek, Drider Cleric 5, CR 12
Donated by M Jason Parent / HellHound - this NPC uses only core 3.5 rules & materials. Il'Haan Tuer'nek , Solitary Practitioner Drider Cleric 5 Large Aberration Hit Dice: 11d8+55 (108 hp) Initiative: +5 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares), climb 15 ft. Armor Class: 24 (–1 size, +4 Dex, +5 armor, +6 natural), touch 13, flat-footed 20 (+4 AC with shield) Base Attack/Grapple: +8/+15 Attack: Morningstar +11 melee (1d10+4) or bite +10 melee (1d4+1 plus poison) or longbow +13 ranged (1d10+4/x3 +1d6 lightning) Full Attack: Morningstar +11/+6 melee (1d10+4) and bite +5 melee (1d4+1 plus poison); or longbow +11/+11/+6 ranged (1d10+4/x3 +1d6 lightning) Space/Reach: 10 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Spells, spell-like abilities, poison Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., spell resistance 22 Saves: Fort +12, Ref +9, Will +15 Abilities: Str 17, Dex 20, Con 20, Int 15, Wis 20, Cha 14 Skills: Climb +15, Concentration +19, Hide +13, Knowledge (religion) +10, Listen +11, Move Silently +15, Spot +15 Feats: Combat Casting, Point Blank Shot, Rapid Shot, Weapon Focus (long bow) Alignment: Chaotic evil Languages: Elven, Common, and Undercommon. Equipment: +1 Shocking Composite LongBow (+3); MW Arrows (x20); +1 Arrows (x14); +1 Chain Shirt; +1 Large Steel Shield; +1 Morningstar; Cloak of Resistance +1; Amulet of Undead Turning; Other Wealth: 0pp, 1gp, 3sp, 34cp, 2 GemsChalcedony; 60gp Iolite; ---- Poison (Ex): Injury, Fortitude DC 20, initial and secondary damage 1d6 Str. The save DC is Constitution based. Spell-Like Abilities: 1/day—dancing lights (DC 12), clairaudience/clairvoyance, darkness, detect good, detect law, detect magic, dispel magic, faerie fire, levitate, suggestion (DC 15). Caster level 6th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Cleric Spells Per Day: 6 / 7+1 / 5+1 / 5+1 / 4+1 / 3+1 / 1+1; Destruction & Evil domains; 0 - create water, cure minor wounds, detect magic (x2), purify food & drink (x2); 1 - command, comprehend languages, cure light wounds (x2), divine favor, entropic shield (x2), protection from good*; 2 - bear's endurance (x2), cure moderate wounds, desecrate, silence, spiritual weapon, shatter*; 3 - bestow curse, cure serious wounds, dispel magic, invisibility purge, magic vestment, contagion*; 4 - cure critical wounds, dismissal, divine power, lesser planar ally, inflict critical wounds*; 5 - flame strike, summon monster V, symbol of sleep, dispel good*; 6 - summon monster VI, harm*. Casts all evil spells at CL 12. * = domain spell Smite (Su): +4 melee attack, +11 damage, 1/day Rebuke Undead: As a level 5 cleric Skills: A drider has a +4 racial bonus on Hide and Move Silently checks. It has a +8 racial bonus on Climb checks and can always choose to take 10 on a Climb check, even if rushed or threatened. ---- An ambusher, Il'Haan Tuer'nek typically casts Divine Favor (+3 attack & damage), Entropic Shield (20% miss chance for missiles), Bear's Endurance (+22 hit points, +2 Fort saves), magic vestment (+2 AC), then begins combat from above with summon monster VI and V (a fiendish rhinoceros and a fiendish giant crocodile). Category:CR 12 Category:Aberration Category:Cleric